Don't be a tough guy
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Remember when Danny told Steve he had been tased before after the guys broke into Steves house? Well here is the complete story behind Halloween night in Hoboken, the story of Danny getting tased


"Come on Danny! Tell us! We have all told you our stories" Kono whined. They were all sitting on the deck drinking beer and sharing stories about past experiences and Kono had just asked Danny to tell them about the time he got tased on Halloween.

"That's a long and painful story" Danny said sipping his beer, then he felt Steve's arm around his shoulders.

"Come on babe. Tell us. Please" Steve said, turning the puppy dog eyes on Danny. It really shouldn't have worked because Steve was a grown man and had no business making puppy dog eyes and Danny was a grown man who should have had the the willpower to refuse him.

"Fine!" Danny said and threw his hands in the air, spilling some beer in the process. He looked at Steve who just grinned back.

"Ok so it was my first year on the force and I was off-duty on Halloween night. This was before I met Rachel by the way so I didn't have anything better to do that night besides sit at home" Danny felt Steve stiffen beside him at the mention of Rachel. Steve wasn't Rachel's biggest fan since she had threatened numerous times to take Grace away. He just laid his hand on Steve's knee and felt his husband relax.

"Anyways I was at home handing out candy to the kids when my phone went off. I answered it and it was my captain. He said that there had been a string of break ins by someone dressed like Jason, no doubt a practical joke and he needed someone who was close by to go check them out, I said sure, grabbed my badge, gun and keys and left. I didn't bother with my uniform that way if I did see someone suspicious they wouldn't get spooked" Danny took a sip of his beer and looked at Kono who had a smug smile on her face "What?"

"Nothing. Please continue" Kono said, smiling then took a drink.

Danny looked at her, then Chin who was sitting with a content look on his face, then at Steve who had resumed grinning. He knew something was going on but he just wanted to finish the story. He sighed and continued "Well I was walking down the street, passing kids and parents, just looking for anything out of the ordinary. Or what's considered ordinary on Halloween night in Jersey. Well I got another call saying that an alarm system had gone off at an address just down the road from where I was. I drove down there and got out and walked up to the house. There was a broken back window, so I reached through and unlocked the door and quietly slipped inside." Danny stopped when he heard Steve laughing.

"So you were like me in your younger days huh Danno?" Steve asked chuckling.

"No I was not like you. I was doing my job Steven. You just break in when you feel like it!" Danny glared at him.

"I'm doing my job!" Steve said indignantly, trying to stand. His words were a little slurred though because he had already had 4 beers.

"Yeah just sit back Robocop and let me finish the story" Danny said pushing Steve back into his chair.

"Now I will continue if I'm not going to be interrupted again" He looked around the deck at everyone's faces and continued "Ok I slipped in the house and pulled my gun. I didn't know if anyone was home and I didn't want a hostage situation so I didn't say anything. I was walking through the house and I heard the floor creak  
behind me and before I could turn around there was a sharp pain in my neck and I was laying on the floor looking up at an 80 year old lady who had just stun gunned me" Danny rubbed his face when he heard them start busting out laughing.

"You got tased by an old lady?" Kono shrieked then almost fell off her chair she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah! Very funny! Danny Williams got tased by a little old lady!" Danny snapped "Are you done? Cause if not I will go inside"

Kono wiped tears from her eyes "Sorry brah but that's too funny"

Danny flipped her off and finished "By the time other cops arrived I was starting to come around. There was a little burn mark on my neck and my head hurt like crazy. It turned out the old lady had already stunned the intruder and thought I was one of them. The other guys gave me hell about it for a long time afterwards, so I would appreciate it if you guys wouldn't" Danny said and finished his beer.

"That's it?" Steve asked from beside Danny.

"That's it. Only time I've ever been tased and it was not fun" Danny said then got up "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and going to bed. Coming babe?" He looked at Steve who was still lounging in the chair.

"Yeah. You guys good to drive?" Steve asked, hauling himself up then turning towards Chin and Kono.

"Yeah I'm good. I only had 2 beers, I'll drive Kono and she can come get her car tomorrow?" Chin said and pulled Kono out of her chair.

Steve nodded, gave Kono a hug and saw them to the front door. He had just shut it when he felt Danny's arms wrap around him from behind and press a kiss into his shoulder "Come on babe let's go. We can clean up tomorrow"

"But Danny I hate coming down the stairs to a messy house" Steve whined as Danny pulled him towards the stairs.

"Let's clean it tomorrow and I will tell you about my first Christmas Day on the force" Danny said, remembering the incident well. He still shivered when he remembered how cold he had been without clothes and just a towel. God the other guys at the precinct had been assholes sometimes.

"Can't wait to hear this" Steve chuckled and followed Danny upstairs.


End file.
